Fêtes américaines
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Une nuit calme au musée ? Impossible. Mais cette fois-ci, Larry n'aurait pas à supporter tout le monde seul. Son fils pouvait bien s'occuper d'un pharaon, non ?


**FÊTES** **AMÉRICAINES**

 _Une nuit calme au musée ? Impossible. Mais cette fois-ci, Larry n'aurait pas à supporter tout le monde seul. Son fils pouvait bien s'occuper d'un pharaon, non ?_

 **Note :** Un thème : Fêtes; un fandom : au choix. J'ai donc choisi La Nuit au musée parce que y a pas assez d'écrits ici ! J'aime tellement ces deux couples et j'aimerai voir plus de choses sur eux ;; J'ai aussi décidé de poster sur ce fandom parce que je fête mon entrée dans la cinquantaine d'écrits (celui-ci est mon 51ème) et je suis vraiment impressionnée d'être arrivée jusque là, moi qui n'écrit habituellement pas assez souvent x'D Bon, je m'arrête ici et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Larry courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du musée en direction du hall où était exposé les animaux africains. Et pour cause, il avait juste demandé une mission à ses petits gars, une mission qui lui permettrait d'avoir quelques petites minutes de répit avant que les ennuis ne commencent (parce que ce n'était pas possible de passer une nuit sans problème dans un musée où tout prenait vie) et Jed et Octavius lui avaient encore une fois prouvé qu'il devait bien évidemment tout faire de lui-même.

"Je te jure Gigantor que c'est pas de ma faute !" Lui avait sorti le cowboy. "C'est Octavius qui me tentait avec sa jupe trop courte !"

Le romain roula des yeux et grogna quelques jurons en enfilant son armure. Larry s'était passé une main sur le visage, accroupi dans le coin où il les avait trouvés.

"Ecoutez les gars, je vais pas vous arrêtez, ok ?" Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. "Mais va falloir arriver à se contrôler un peu. Je veux dire, n'importe qui aurait pu vous trouver. Je sais pas moi, Teddy ou Sacagawea." Les deux miniatures détournèrent le regard mais ne semblaient pas se sentir si coupable. "Nick." Ajouta-t-il et ils eurent immédiatement un regard horrifié. Un jeune homme de douze ans n'avait pas à apprendre les relations sexuelles par le biais de figures historiques miniatures.

Larry soupira et tendit ensuite la main vers les deux hommes.

"Mais merci d'avoir fermé la salle des lions pour moi, c'était sympa." Au moment où Jed et Octavius se lancèrent un regard paniqué le gardien de nuit sut qu'il y avait un problème.

"Vous n'avez pas fermé la salle." Jed et Octavius échangèrent un regard paniqué et Larry n'eut même pas le temps d'être horrifié qu'il partait en direction du hall.

Et voilà la raison pour laquelle il s'empressait d'atteindre la pièce à l'étage, espérant que les lions n'avaient pas eu la curiosité de s'échapper pendant leur courte période de liberté. Larry dérapa dans le dernier virage et faillit pleurer de joie en arrivant et surtout en réalisant que les animaux sauvages n'avaient apparemment pas décidé de s'échapper ce soir. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour fermer les deux grilles en prenant garde d'éviter Dexter.

"Ce soir tu sors pas, petit. On a déjà assez eu de problème et le soleil n'est couché que depuis une demi-heure." Le capucin se contenta de lui faire une grimace et de lui tirer la langue.

* * *

Larry revint tranquillement au bureau où se trouvait le seul ordinateur du musée qui constituait le point de rendez-vous de Jed et Octavius. Il fut assez surpris de voir que Ahkmenrah occupait la chaise devant l'appareil et que Nick était debout à côté de lui. Le pharaon semblait absorbé dans ce que lui montrait le plus jeune.

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?" Demanda le gardien en s'accoudant au bureau. Il se retint de rire en voyant Ahkmenrah sursauter, surpris de son arrivé.

"On apprend les traditions américaines à ton homme." Lui répondit Jedediah en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Larry roula des yeux et le poussa de façon à ce qu'il tombe sur le romain, engendrant une nouvelle dispute. Il évita soigneusement le regard interrogateur de son fils et se concentra sur la page wikipedia ouverte sur l'ordinateur.

"Les fêtes ici sont impressionnantes ! Il y en a tellement et chacune a une origine différente, c'est captivant." Le pharaon se replongea de suite dans sa lecture tandis que Nick lui envoya un regard alarmé.

"Il pose trop de questions." Mima-t-il du bout des lèvres. "J'en ai pour toute la nuit à cette vitesse." Son père eut du mal à se retenir de rire et préféra faire passer son ricanement pour une toux lorsque l'adolescent lui lança un regard noir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'aider que les cris des Huns résonnèrent dans tout le musée.

"Et c'est reparti, Attila doit encore s'être pris la tête avec un des types de la Guerre Civile." Marmonna-t-il. "Nicky, tu devrais lui expliquer Thanksgiving !" Lança-t-il en courant dans la direction des cris sous le regard affolé du plus jeune lorsque Ahkmenrah leva un regard curieux sur lui.

Larry se retint de rire et laissa ses quatre amis derrière. Oh Nick lui en voudrait pendant un moment, mais le regard du pharaon en valait le coup.

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
